Poindexter Driscoll
Hakuna Jinu is a Human Mystic and the second character played by Jesse Riggins. He joined the party just after the end of the Wildernia Episode. He was a prisoner in Cropin Asylum, suspended upside-down in the center of a circle of runes which dampened his powers. Hakuna was able to escape by manipulating Rhogar into breaking the seal, then taking control of his body to defeat the guards. Despite escaping captivity, Hakuna refuses to remove his strait jacket. He uses his impaired mobility to focus his psionic power, just as a blind man's sense of hearing and touch are enhanced. Hakuna now travels with the party because of the group's uncanny ability to uncover ancient secrets. Backstory Poindexter Driscoll was an odd kid. He always sat alone, talking with his stuffed owlbear. A very bright child, but never applied himself in school. And always with that stuffed animal of his, keeping it by his side long after the other kids abandoned their security blankets. Poindexter’s unhealthy attachment to “Ujuzi” concerned his mother, but she didn’t have the heart to take it away from him. After all, that owlbear was the gift she gave Poindexter on the day he was born. Ujuzi became Poindexter’s only friend and companion. Poindexter used this imaginary friend as a coping mechanism to help keep him sane through his loneliness and his father’s drunken rage. It is ironic, then, that Ujuzi became the figurehead of Poindexter’s psychosis. Because while many children would talk to imaginary friends, only Ujuzi would talk back. Growing up, Poindexter would attribute many things to Ujuzi. Broken windows, stolen coin, even the disappearance of a neighbor’s pet. It was around that time when objects, namely Ujuzi the Owlbear, started to float around the house. When Poindexter was nine years old, something terrible happened. His father, Joseph Driscoll, came home one night in a drunken, violent stupor. Joseph was not above striking his wife, he often did so for “backtalk.” That night was different, though. He went too far. Poindexter looked on helplessly as his father beat his mother to death, right in front of their child. When Joseph realized what he had done, he dropped to his knees and wept. That was the moment that Poindexter snapped. The city guard found them the next morning. Poindexter was still weeping over their bloody, unrecognizable corpses. Seeing the death of his mother broke him inside. All he had left to remember her by was the stuffed owlbear she gave him. His father, however, left something else to remember him by. Something that Poindexter couldn’t escape. He felt nothing but contempt for the Driscoll name. A mark left behind by the man who murdered his mother. He had no home, no name to go back to. After the deaths of his parents, the court sent Poindexter to Last Hope Orphanage. The poor kid was a wreck, he refused to speak to anyone but Ujuzi for nearly a year. He was broken, and bullying from the other children made things worse. The leader of the bullies, an older child by the name of Scut Farkas, took particular sadistic enjoyment from Poindexter’s torment. Each day was worse than the last, insults and humiliation from acting so childish clinging to a teddy owlbear. After months of being targeted by Scut Farkas, the inevitable happened. Scut got ahold of Ujuzi. Scut’s lackeys held Poindexter in place as he began the long and drawn out process of removing the owlbear’s head. Poindexter’s pained tears and desperate thrashing could do nothing to stop him. Very slowly, seam by seam, Scut ripped Ujuzi appart. When the last thread was pulled and the head finally removed, Poindexter stopped thrashing and looked Farkas in the eyes. Poindexter threw himself into Scut’s mind, taking hostile control of the bully’s body. He reached for a nearby spoon and began - equally as slowly - removing Scut Farkas’s eye. Pain equal only to what Poindexter had just experienced gripped Scut’s face as the bully was forced to gouge out his own eye. Hakuna found himself in Crowpin Asylum later that afternoon. Dimon was the only city in Terra Medius with penitentiaries capable of holding arcane inmates. Hakuna did not give up his imaginary friend, despite losing his precious stuffed owlbear. Hakuna stayed in Crowpin Asylum for nine years. He was only recently able to escape by luring Rhogar inside and manipulating him into disrupting the Seal of Annulment that dampened his power. Spending half his life bound in the same strait jacket, Hakuna refuses to remove it to this day. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Lasternia